


Tribble Trouble

by VendelynSilverhawk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, Gen, Genderbending, Jenna Kirk - Freeform, Kirk is a girl, Rule 63, Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A snapshot of how Captain Jenna Kirk deals with tribbles.





	

“Come on, Spock- it’s cute!” I coo, stroking the fluffy sphere in my hands and listening to its trilling. Just holding it feels like being enveloped by a comforter, or thrown onto a cloud. It is the most relaxed I’ve felt since we started our journey, to say the least. 

“Captain, I would advise that we learn more about these creatures before inviting them aboard the ship.” Spock says stoically. Even more agitated than usual, his monotone barely reaches me through the comfy haze the tribble has locked me into.

Sighing, I sink down my and hold it to my chest. Eyes closing, head falling back… oh, how long has it been since I last slept more than an hour at one time?

“I bet you could use it as a pillow, and it wouldn’t even mind…” I mumble sleepily into its fur. It doesn’t mind- in fact, the cooing gets louder than ever, filling my ears with a pleasant white-noise. Compared to the stress of the first departure from Earth, and Spock’s relentless “advice” during the first three months of the trip, it is heaven. 

“Captain, I must voice my objection to your behavior!” Is his voice louder? I can’t tell- the tribble’s fur is starting to tickle my ears. “Captain!”

If Vulcans had emotions, I would say he sounded annoyed. The thought that I’m able to make Spock annoyed is a comforting one. I’ve tried my best. 

“Would you give up your pursuits of a nap if I told you that I have reason to believe that these creatures are a danger to Enterprise?” Calm again, but this time his voice reaches me. 

Like listening to him through a wall made out of marshmallows- far off, and so difficult to get too. But he said that my baby might be in danger. My Enterprise- in trouble. 

“What do you mean, dangerous?” Shooting up, I quickly put the tribble on my desk and try to wave the sleep from my eyes. Spock’s image is still dancing when I turn to face him, but he goes on as if I’m completely in my right mind again. 

“I have heard stories of these creatures before- they have quite a file in the StarFleet database and even those of the Klingon. If you had taken my advice and made just a few inquiries of the on-board database you would have known that they are nothing more than space rodents, and are capable of digesting not only the fuel in the nacelles, but our entire store of reprocessed nutrients.”

“Darnnit, Spock, I don’t need your sass now!” His eyebrows rise at my tone, but I ignore him and go immediately to the closet to pull out a pair of thick engineering gloves borrowed for a certain… experiment- one that Spock gave me equal sass about. 

“I find your use of the word interesting, Captain- and illogical. As I have told you many times before- in similar situations to this one, I may add.”

“Shut your mouth and help me. Are you my first officer or my therapist? I need to know where to put it, not how to use the word ‘sass’ logically.”

“Very well, Captain. According to the logs of Starfleet’s first encounter with the creatures known as tribbles, they-”

Opening with a whoosh, the doors to my cabin interrupt Spock’s fascinating diatribe on tribbles to introduce Scotty to our little “Tribble trouble party.” 

“Captain, there’re a bunch of little furry puffballs in the nacelles- they’re soaking up our fuel faster ‘n I can suck it out!” He looks significantly more distressed than Spock and I. Enterprise may be my baby, but if it came to a custody battle she’s Scotty’s for the taking. From the first moment he set foot inside- after a Starfleet tribunal forcing him to apologize about Admiral Archer’s beagle- he knew every nook and cranny, every secret she was hiding. 

Turning to me with a grave expression and a quirked eyebrow, Spock intones “That’s the trouble with tribbles, Captain. Trouble which could easily have been-”

“I said enough sass, Spock!”


End file.
